1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for separating cereal morsels from smaller crushed and powdery particulates of cereal in a package of cereal and more particularly pertains to a new cereal sieve bowl for separating cereal morsels from smaller crushed and powdery particulates of cereal in a package of cereal so that a user may enjoy a bowl of cereal without the distasteful smaller crushed and powdery particulates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for separating cereal morsels from smaller crushed and powdery particulates of cereal in a package of cereal is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for separating cereal morsels from smaller crushed and powdery particulates of cereal in a package of cereal heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,275; U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,953; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,803; U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,244; U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,591; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,197,449.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cereal sieve bowl. The inventive device includes a bowl having an upper reservoir designed for holding cereal therein. The bottom of the bowl has an opening therethrough. A collection base is coupled to the bottom of the bowl. The collection base defines a lower reservoir designed for holding crushed and particulates of cereal therein. A separation disk substantially closes the opening of the bottom of the bowl. The separation disk has a plurality of apertures of a predetermined size therethrough to prevent passage of morsels of cereal greater than the predetermined size in the upper reservoir from passing through the apertures into the lower reservoir while permitting passage of crushed and powdery particulates of cereal less that the predetermined size to pass into the lower reservoir.
In these respects, the cereal sieve bowl according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating cereal morsels from smaller crushed and powdery particulates of cereal in a package of cereal so that a user may enjoy a bowl of cereal without the distasteful smaller crushed and powdery particulates.